SSBM: The quest for justice
by Trust Witness
Summary: SSBM char Roy, Link, Zelda, Fox, Mario, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Samus, Peach, Daisy, and Pikachu Cough must join together under Roy's And Link buts in quite a bit too leadership. It seems hopeless against the six greatest villans of the time...
1. The Winds Are Changing

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong to Nintendo.  
  
A/N: Hey!! Well, this is my first fan fic. so. um. kinda nervous about what you'll say. hehe nah, not really, I mean, writing is just for fun, right? I don't wanna have this published or anything ^_^ So say what you feel, good or bad. And I should probably tell you right now that later chapters are better then probably the first three, so don't think this story is just going to go downhill!! If I get maybe. six reviews (Lucky number ^_^) then I will add on! Reviews are highly encouraged!  
  
Chapter One....  
The Winds Are Changing.  
  
Bowser was foiled again. Put into his place (jail) by that fiend Mario and his idiotic dinosaur, Yoshi. He couldn't believe it; this was the third time in a row! All he wanted was Princess Peach. Now she's probably snuggling up to Mario and kissing him and saying, "You're my hero!!" Bowser growled loudly and the people in the other cells looked at him. He glared and they looked away. It was no wonder they turned their heads so quickly, Bowser was on a rampage!! He had long pointy spikes on his back, attached to a green shell. His face was mostly red, with big menacing eyes, that where shifting from side to side, as if daring anyone to say anything. Bowser looked at the guard, guarding his cell. Asleep on the job. His eyes drifted to the newspaper the guard had been reading. In big, bold letters it said, "Bowser foiled again!! Put into his place by the hero, Mario!" Below it was a picture of Bowser, struggling to escape ten of the guard's grasps. Bowser looked at himself carefully. He liked to think of his red and green completion as war colors, but remembering that Peach had said he looked like Christmas, he growled low in his throat and vowed to dye his color someday.  
Since it was something to do, Bowser decided to look at the newspaper further. He stuck out his long claw to grab it and then dragged it in. Yes!! Bowser grinned evilly. The newspaper it seemed was for the police, all about criminals and things! Maybe he could get some pointers... Below the picture of Bowser on the front page, in big bold letters, it read:  
"The archfiend Ganondorf kidnapped Princess Zelda of Hyrule! Can the brave Link get her back?"  
Below the headline, there was a story on it. Bowser read about how Ganondorf captured Princess Zelda. Bowser growled out of jealousy. On the next page, there was another headline:  
"The conniving Ridley teamed up with the three eyed monster Kraid! Is this the end of our poor hero, Samus?"  
Below was the story on Samus, Ridley and Kraid, and Bowser saw their genius plan. Another headline followed. It seemed crime was big these days...  
"The young ruler Roy, kidnapped?? Who could have done this and why??" Bowser read the following story and it mentioned that Roy could have run away, but there is also a possibility that a woman named Princess Guinevere could have done it. It claims that they had been friends but the people around the castle said that she had been acting strange lately like coming to see Roy all the time. There was one last headline.  
"Andross... Gone silent? Crew members of Star Fox had not seen him for months!!"  
Bowser chuckled. Andross was brilliant at a time, but after being blasted away by Star Fox so many times, his brain is kind of um. disintegrating.. of course he'll come to his senses eventually, but for now, he'll just be a brainless idiot. Bowser never liked to admit it..... Nevertheless, this time it was different. Bowser needed help. The help of these four archfiends. Bowser had spent a great amount of time with them when he was just starting out. However, that was a long time ago, and Bowser hoped they still remembered. He growled very loudly to get the guards attention and said in his low voice:  
"I'm going to make my phone call now." The rule there was that you could make one phone call a month, to your family or, whatever. The only catch was, the guards where monitoring what you said. They would go on a phone too and listen to your conversation, to make sure someone didn't try to sneak you out or something. Bowser decided to call Ganondorf because he was by far the smartest out of all of them. Luckily, Bowser had a way he could sneakily get Ganondorf to get the message to rescue him... When they where little, they made up their own secret bad guy code. For situations like this. He just hoped he would pick up. The phone rang several times and then finally:  
"What?" Asked a low, rude, nasty type of voice.  
"It'sUutyaafkIooKoopaKing," Bowser answered, a smirk spreading across his face. (Translation: It's me you numbskull, Bowser!)  
"KoopaKing??" (Translation: Bowser??) "Wjuuusgg djkkk??" (Tranz: Where are you??")  
"............" (Tranz: Jail)  
"Io....Ihdj kkKK fjhfH uy!GFTTT flkjf, djhfuuf ,f flfkkfkffk ; duudjjf! jffkkfkiufy rhrr?......" (Tranz: Right... I saw you in the paper you idiot! Link is at least three times as hard as Mario is and I captured his sweetheart! Lost your touch, I'm afraid?...) Bowser growled, but he was still smirking. It was good to talk to a fellow villain. The guards looked around at each other. They thought Bowser was obviously insane as well as a criminal.  
"kjdfjdyu diiddje eje0eidudhflakjs dlidkdkdkj, difeihr rkhakhs id djhduu" (Tranz: Listen, I'm not asking for your advice, I need you to bust me out of here, and I have a plan.)  
"jdyufy fufjkfoeooieu e?" (Tranz: A plan huh? Would it be like your brilliant one to capture Princess Peach?)  
"hdud diddy? I dhfyftfy, udyr eidfi ajh dkjfh; oigu... djdhhdhf fjfhhfe ehrhr djfhd rhjhs dhf fdhf fjhfkjfj fjjfjf owieuee w; pwpwwe eeehf dkh." (Would you drop it??? I'm serious; this is a stroke of genius. (Ganondorf snorted) Just come and break me out tonight at eight. Call Andross, Ridley, and Kraid and tell them to meet us back at your place. I wish I had Lady Guinevere's number... It seems she has turned into a criminal too. Trying to kidnap that Roy kid. Huh.) Bowser hung up rudely without saying good-bye, and the guards, staring at him rather strangely, took him back to his jail cell.  
It was a quarter past eight and Bowser was getting restless. Had Ganondorf forgotten? Maybe he wasn't as smart as he had remembered... but just then, the fire alarm went off! The guards took action immediately and started to unlock the cells to escort the criminals out. The man who was supposed to escort Bowser was new on the job. He was a bit scrawny and didn't look tough, so Bowser took advantage. He scared the guard out of his mind, and he scurried away. Bowser left the cell and just turned the corner when he heard:  
"Bowser!! Come, follow me!" He recognized the voice to be Ganondorf's and he followed him until they got to a door that leads to the outside. Another alarm went off as if to say that a prisoner was escaping but no one came to find them. They were all scurrying away from the fire Ganondorf started. "This plan better be good..." Ganondorf said, as they both started running out of sight.  
When they got back to Ganondorf's, the first thing he wanted to do was show off.  
"Let me show you my prized possession..." He led Bowser into a room and there was the cage... but the inside was empty!! "WHAT HAPPENED TO ZELDA?!?!? SHE COULDN'T HAVE ESCAPED!!!" Bowser rolled his eyes.  
"Link probably saved her when you left for the jail..."  
"THIS PLAN BETTER BE GOOD BOWSER!!!!" He repeated. Bowser only smirked, and said:  
"It will be. Where are Andross, Kraid, and Ridley?"  
"Bowser, how... how have you been?" Ridley said slickly. Ridley looked a bit like a dinosaur. He was purple, with large wings on each side of him. He was like a pterodactyl.  
"I've just gotten out of jail, so you can imagine how I've been!" Bowser snapped. Kraid came in right after Ridley and nodded at Bowser. Just the sight of Kraid made you want to laugh... Or barf. He had to be the ugliest thing on the planet. His three pale green eyes blinked at different times, while his long spiked tail swished back and forth. He even had spikes on his stomach!! It was disgusting. When Andross came in, everyone rolled their eyes. There was a huge dent in the wall; he must have ran.. Or floated into it.  
"Ugh." He said as a greeting. Bowser suddenly had his doubts. Why did he invite Andross into the group again? He used to be a brilliant scientist! That stupid git Fox ruined his genius... But they would all pay. Bowser growled.  
"Okay Bowser.. Why are we here?" Ridley asked.  
"Because... None of us have had much luck with getting what we want." Ganondorf muttered something like, "I was doing fine until you called..." "I just think-"  
"What? That if we all pull together then we can accomplish something? Yeah, right, nut job..." Everyone else agreed, except for a female voice that rang out.  
"No, he's right."  
"Who said that?" Ganondorf demanded, not liking strangers in his secret lab.  
"I did. I'm Princess Guinevere." Everyone gasped except for Andross who didn't get it. "Listen boys. I accomplished something by pulling together. Pulling together with the dark side. Something I never could have done if not for joining forces." The Princess snapped her fingers and a container appeared by her side. Inside the Container, was the ruler of Pharae, Roy. He was floating in a clear liquid that enabled him from moving.  
"That's excellent Princess! So you did capture him, the newspaper said that he might have run away... Have you come to help us?" She looked at Bowser with a curious look.  
"You, Bowser, need to get with it. What has happened to you? You used to be so evil. I admired that. But now... You've turned soft." Everyone gasped again except Andross who said:  
"Can he breathe in there?" The princess rolled her eyes and ignored him.  
"You all need to be put in some kind of boot camp that turns you more evil! You need to be relentless, mean, nasty, and cruel!! Yes, I will help you Bowser. However, we need to start now! And take everyone by storm!! Then, the whole planet will be yours!" Everyone cheered in an evil way (Menacing laughs).  
Roy attempted to open an eye. He couldn't move, but he could still hear, and he had heard all of their conversation. He knew what he had to do ..... If only he could get out of this liquid...  
Link and Zelda where also hidden in Ganondorf's premises. Bowser was surprisingly right; Link had saved Zelda when Ganondorf was away. They had attempted to leave, but when they heard people coming, they had to hide. They had heard what was going to happen like Roy! Link was eager to leave and start planning on what to do about the villains, but Zelda was persistent on saving the boy in the container.  
"Zelda..."  
"Link...." Zelda smiled her cutesy smile and Link gave in. They were going to save him.. But Zelda was beginning to ponder on Andross' question. Could he breathe in there?? Was it too late? Maybe Andross wasn't so stupid...  
"Zelda! Get down!" Link whispered, but it was too late. Andross passed by them and looked right at her.  
"Hi," He said and walked away. Ooooookay... never mind. Zelda and Link waited until the coast was clear and they snuck along the wall until they reached Roy. Link was surprised that Princess Guinevere just left Roy there. But then again, he couldn't really do anything in there. When they got up close, Zelda could see how handsome Roy was. He had Auburn reddish hair with beautiful clear skin. Zelda bet his eyes where beautiful too. If only he would open them... Link tampered with the container top, trying to get it to get open, but it wouldn't budge.  
"I'll be right back; I'm just going to go get Roy... You never know what might happen to him out there..." Lady Guinevere was coming! Zelda feared that she might have sensed someone was tampering with the container. Link wouldn't quit though. Zelda suggested that they just carry the container with them but it was much too heavy with the liquid inside... Link couldn't think of any more ideas, but Zelda had one. She took Link's sword out of it's sheath and struck it into the container, careful not to hit Roy. Liquid spilled everywhere, but they didn't care. They picked him up and fled.  
"ARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Guinevere let out a long high pitched, exasperated screech that scattered Ganon's glass. 


	2. The Nintendo All Stars Meeting

Chapter Two....  
Nintendo All Stars Meeting  
  
Link and Zelda took Roy to Hyrule castle's nurse to make sure everything was all right. While he was in the nurse's office, Zelda and Link walked to Hyrule's market. People rejoiced to know that the Princess was back! They called Link a hero, and everyone was again, relieved and happy... However, Link and Zelda weren't too keen on the idea of celebrating just yet. They had a big adventure ahead and they knew it.  
Back in the nurse's office, Roy was coughing up slime. Andross was right; Roy couldn't breathe properly in there.  
"You poor dear! What happened to you?" Roy attempted to quiet his coughing fit and answer the kind nurse, but unable to, he only smiled and shrugged. "Goodness! Kids these days, huh? You never know what strange stunt they'll be doing next!" The nurse thought Roy was some kind of troublemaker, eating slime of free will, but she didn't know the whole story. After a while, his cough subsided and he asked the nurse a few questions.  
"Um, could you tell me...... where I am?"  
"Why, you're in Hyrule Castle of course!" Roy had no idea where in the world that was, but he was too weary to press on.  
"Er.. How did I get here?"  
"I believe Princess Zelda and her friend Link brought you... I don't know about them when I say her "friend" Link. No one knows! They are always together! But.. Are they only friends? What do you think dear?"  
"Um.... I.."  
"Oh! That's what everyone says.You look so tired! Why don't you take a little rest and then we'll see what you feel like, okay? Anyway, what is your name?"  
"Oh, my name is Roy-"  
"Goodness dear! Roy?! Are you really? I've read about you in the paper, you're the boy who was kidnapped, right?"  
"Er-"  
"That's what I thought... Now get some rest Roy, dear..." Roy couldn't sleep now, he had to find Zelda and Link and tell them of what he knows, before it was too late! There was no time for sleep in these times!  
"Thank you kindly, Nurse. You are more then words can say of a miracle." He bowed low, like a Lord should, and the nurse blushed a deeper shade then Roy's hair.  
"Oh, dear! It- it was my pleasure!" She curtsied and left him to sleep. After a few minutes, Roy snuck out after the nurse and left. He had no idea what either Zelda or Link looked like, but he was hoping to find someone that looked like royalty, as the nurse had said that Zelda was a princess.  
"Is that.. The boy we saved?" Zelda whispered to Link. They just passed an auburn haired boy at the market. Zelda would have recognized him anywhere. Link caught him by the arm gently.  
"Um, hey! My name's Link... You're Roy, right? We're the people who helped you.."  
"Yes, I'm Roy... It's nice to finally meet you!" He smiled. "Mind you, you didn't help me... You saved me.. I don't know if I can thank you enough!" Zelda was liking this polite thing! "But I do need to talk to you..." Zelda led Roy and Link into a private spot filled with beautiful flowers and plants. Link blushed... He remembered going here... This was where he kissed Zelda......... On the cheek of course, but it was still a nice memory. Zelda looked down for a second and then got serious.  
"While I was in that container, I might have not been able to move (Or barley breath for that matter...), but I could still hear..."  
"You heard, Bowser and Princess Guinevere too?!"  
"Yes! I did, did you?" Link nodded and looked curious. "Well, that will save a lot of explaining... But listen. All those archfiends are powerful. The most powerful in the world, unbelievably. Combined... Who will know what will happen to us? To the world! We need to stop them before they start."  
"Uh, uh. Not possible. We can't do that alone!" Link crossed his arms.  
"I never said we would do it alone... I've been thinking about it and... Well, if when they're combined, it's powerful... imagine what would happen if all the heroes got together!" Zelda looked down and began to have her doubts.  
"Do you think.... they would agree? Some of them are a bit egotistic. "I don't need anyone! I can do this all by myself!"" Zelda mimicked. Roy shook his head.  
"If they want to save their planet, then they'd better help! Besides, if some don't want to join, then leave em'. We'll have some followers I'm sure. Look... This may be a lost cause... Nevertheless, we can at least try. I declare we have a Nintendo all star meeting!" He looked at them hopefully. And after a while, Zelda finally smiled.  
"Right!"  
"We haven't had a Nintendo all star meeting in decades..." Link said. Zelda made her cute face again. "Right.... All right..."  
Roy took action right away... Well, the next morning anyway. He blew the horn of the Nintendo all stars, which hadn't been used in about fifty years ago, and Link, Zelda and Roy, waited. The noise of the NAS meeting was only a noise Nintendo all stars could hear. It called them, and they had to come right away, or not go at all. The location was at it's usual spot. Hyrule Field. The reason they chose Hyrule field was because it was big and open and well, obviously a good place to have a meeting!  
  
Princess Toadstool, Peach sat on her bed, doing her fingernails. She painted them her favorite color, Pink! However, Peach was not just being lazy and watching TV... She was debating a question that had gone on long enough in her head. It was time to make a decision. Then suddenly, she heard it! The call of the NAS meeting! Peach hurried, and got ready (Well, hurried for her) grabbed her nail polish to do on the way and took off. But just as she opened the door, her phone rang, and looking at her caller I.D, she saw it was her best friend, Daisy.  
"Hellllllo?" Peach answered.  
"Hey! Do you hear it!"  
"Duh!"(She giggled)  
"Are you going?"  
"I was going to see if you were going to go!" (They giggled)  
"Okay, I'll see you there!"  
"Okay, so, you're going?" (Daisy giggled)  
"Duh!" (Peach giggled)  
"Hehe! Okay, Bye!"  
"Buh-bye!" Peach had been getting a beep that meant that, someone was trying to call, so as soon as she hung up with Daisy, she answered:  
"Hellllllo?"  
"It's 'a me 'a, Mario!" Peach rolled her eyes. He was such a dork sometimes.  
"Yeah... Are you going?"  
"Mama mia! Of course! I'm 'a riding Yoshi there! Do you 'a need a ride 'a?"  
"No, I'm good. (Picturing herself arriving on a dinosaur with her dork boyfriend) Okay, yeah, see you there." Peach hung up rolling her eyes again.  
  
Samus had been up all night. She couldn't sleep; she was too busy thinking of what would come now that Kraid and Ridley had joined up. Little did she know that now almost all of the villains had now joined up! When she heard the call of the NAS meeting, she wasn't very keen on going... but decided against staying home and moping, and got ready to go.  
  
Captain Falcon was in the shower singing, "I feel pretty," when he heard the call. He got out quickly, posed in the mirror, kissed his reflection and was on his way. Needless to say... This man was conceded.  
  
Fox was on his ship as usual when he got the signal but felt as if he didn't have any time for it! There was a crisis going on here! He couldn't leave his buds, Slippy, Peppy, and Falco there by themselves! Another ship was shooting at them, because God knows why!  
"Fox! Do you hear it?" Falco yelled over the sounds of the ship being hit.  
"Yes, but there is nothing we can do!"  
"Go fox! We can handle it from here!" Peppy said, taking a hold of the controls of the ship, trying to dodge the bullets.  
"No! I'm not leaving you!"  
"Fox you're a stubborn fool! Get moving!!" Falco yelled.  
"We got your back fox, we wont lose, don't worry!" Slippy said.  
"Guys..." Fox looked at his friends as if he would never see them again.  
"Don't get all mushy, I'll get your parachute." Falco raced to the emergency box. Slippy hugged fox tight, and then once the parachute was on, he was off. He heard Peppy say, "Be careful!" Slippy say, "We'll see you soon!" And Falco say, "Get lost!" All fox could do in response was wave.  
  
Pikachu was walking along with his trainer Ash, and his friends, Misty, and Brock. Suddenly he heard the call and without thinking, he fled.  
"Pikachu! Where are you going! Pika-pi?" Ash ran after him trying to imitate his language. Pikachu didn't look back and only rolled it's eyes. "Pika..........pi?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ash broke down crying and Misty and Brock only kept walking along, as if they didn't know him.  
  
After about thirty minutes of waiting, people finally began to show up. Roy was so hyped up, which Zelda thought was cute. Link had noticed that Zelda had taken an interest but he didn't let it bother him.... too much. There where much more important things at hand...Roy took attendance and more then half of the Nintendo Superstars showed up, which was great!!  
"All right! Thank you all very much for attending... I'm Roy, Lord of Pharae; this is Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle, and Link, the Hero of Time and good citizen of Hyrule." Roy smiled, but then remembering what he was there to talk about and got serious. He told the Nintendo Super Stars what Bowser, Kraid, Ridley, Ganondorf, Andross, and Princess Guinevere where plotting. Everyone fell silent. "That is why we need to pull together or... or- well, we just don't want to take that chance..." Roy said, looking upon the solemn and shocked faces of the crowd. "Not just our lives will be in danger, you must understand," Link said softly. "Innocent people will be harmed; your loved ones will be gone... The numbers of people that roam the streets will be depleted. Princess Guinevere is teaching the all ready cruel villains to be even more ruthless." "Mama Mia..." Mario exclaimed. "Exactly..." Fox muttered, shaking his head. "We need to join forces." Zelda said. "Who will come with us, and save the world?" Roy, Link and Zelda waited patiently for hands to be raised. Slowly one came up. It was the one and only Mario, of course! Link smiled. Seeing Mario was going, Yoshi was second to raise his hand. Fox was next. Then, Samus. Next came Captain Falcon's hand, and then a voice said:  
"Um, excuse me!" Peach batted her eyelashes furiously. "Will you two be going?" Roy and Link looked at each other and nodded. "Okay! I'm in!" Peach said quickly. Daisy nodded and raised her hand also.  
"I wonder why the change of thought." Zelda muttered to Link. He shrugged. Roy blushed slightly pink at the comment and asked,  
"Anyone else...?" Pikachu was the last to raise his hand and the people who would not help, left. They had their team. Link and Roy, the supreme swordsmen, Zelda, a beautiful Princess with powerful magic, Fox, a wily, smart, speedy pilot, Samus, a hard working bounty hunter, Brave Mario and fearless Yoshi, Captain Falcon, the conceded yet powerful man, Pikachu, from Saffron city, and Peach and Daisy.... God only knows what they can do! 


	3. New Plans

Chapter Three.....  
New Plans  
  
Princess Guinevere had been training Bowser, Ganondorf, Ridley, Kraid, and Andross for two days now, and she had already seen progress. They were meaner then ever, bickering at every little thing, day and night. She had even seen progress in Andross, and that was saying something! One morning though, she heard Ridley's slick voice.  
"How can we trust this woman? She says she is a princess... She was on the good side before! How do we know she's really changed? She could be tricking us.."  
"Yeah!" Kraid said sourly. "She captured Roy.. Big deal, honestly, he still got away... Maybe we should blow her off." Bowser and Ganondorf looked at each other and said nothing. Though Princess Guinevere heard this and did not like it, she decided only to wait and see what the villains would come up with. The next morning, they bombarded her.  
"WE NEED TO TALK!" yelled Bowser pounding on her door. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Have I taught you nothing?? Talk is no good; criminals do not talk it out!" She opened her door before Bowser could break it down and said calmly; "Yesssss?"  
"We don't trust you!" Kraid blurted.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes! And we have come to a decision that we don't want you-"  
"You've come to a decision, have you? Goodness, you boys have a lot to learn. Talk is useless! Fight me like a man!" Without further ado, Kraid charged at the Princess. She made no signs of getting out of the way. She looked at her nails for a bit, and then when his spikes where about five inches away she held out her hand to stop him. When he crashed into her, there was a big flash of light, as if a lightning bolt had crashed down on Kraid. After he crashed, Guinevere went back to looking at her nails. Ganondorf's mouth hung open.  
"How- How did you...."  
"Go on..." She said a slight smirk on her face. Since Ganondorf was lost for words, she continued. "Why are you all so surprised? Did you think I could only do magic tricks!? Ha! And that was only a taste of my wrath. This is what I've been trying to teach you, you numbskulls!" Guinevere raised her voice. "Your powers must be very puny indeed to be in awe of that little trick! Oh, and do not tell me you don't have powers! Please do not tell me that you fight with your own fists!" They looked down, and surprisingly Lady Guinevere lowered her angry tone. "Well, we can fix that later. All right. Enough talk I want to get started on business."  
"What do you mean?" Ridley asked.  
"Ugh, you know what I'm talking about! Like the Master Plan! Geez, you'd think I was talking to a bunch of brainless idiots. Oh wait!! I am!" She laughed a sort of evil, flirtatious laugh that seemed to go on forever. Bowser didn't like being made fun of but he didn't blow his top.  
"Well, it might be helpful if you were to tell us what we are supposed to do." Suddenly her laughing fit subsided and she went back to her original "you are below me" scowl.  
"Fine," She sniffed. "Well, first we must get away from this place you call a "hide-out". It's not much of a secret place, with neon lights outside saying, "Ganondorf's hideout"! We have to get away before they find us. And we must go far away, and fast so that it will take them a while to find us. And while they are strolling around looking for us, we will be putting together our master plan to destroy them and after they're gone, we can rule the world!" Bowser looked around at the other criminals and saw their blank faces. Why hadn't they thought of this before? Lady Guinevere has had much less experience.. Bowser only shrugged and thought, why not? None of his own plans had worked...  
"There's only one thing. Guinevere said. "I will have to leave you for a while. You see, I must go with The "Nintendo Stupid Stars" and make sure that nothing goes too right. I must make their trip as hard as possible; to slow them down to give you time to get ready. If I did not do so, they would probably just take Star Fox's Arwing and be there in a matter of hours. Now. I will tell you what you must do for the master plan, and then I must go and get ready for the adventure that they will never forget." 


	4. Nintendo All Stars

Chapter Four...  
Nintendo All Stars  
  
"Where is everyone?" Roy paced up and down the stairs of Hyrule Castle. Link rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
"Probably in bed sleeping like normal people are." Roy turned his head sharply and glared. Roy and Link had not gotten off to a good start.  
"Zelda isn't even here yet."  
"Oh, yeah, and Zelda is much more important then everyone else isn't she?" Link snapped.  
"What are you talking about? I-"  
"Sorry, am I supposed to care?!" Link and Roy glared at each other. Then someone poked his head around the corner. Roy sighed, it was Mario.  
"It's all right, you can come out..." Roy smiled a little at the chubby plumber. Mario wiped a tear from his cheek and muttered.  
"Ciao bella." Link stared. Mario was crying!  
"Mario! What's wrong?" Link asked warmly.  
"Ciao bella." Was all he said.  
"What does that mean?" Link turned to Roy. He didn't know much Italian, but he knew enough.  
"Ciao. Good-bye.. Bella.. Beautiful! Good-bye beautiful? Mario, why would you say that?"  
"Mama mia boys.. I have had the worst of luck. Yesterday 'a when the meeting had ended, Peach said she wanted to talk 'a." Roy and Link looked at each other.  
"Mario.." Link looked down. "Did you and Peach. break up?"  
"Ciao bella." Mario whispered and blubbered on.  
The meeting had just ended and Mario's girlfriend Peach, dressed in a beautiful pink dress, carrying a parasail, walked over to him and looked nervous.  
"Mario, we need to talk."  
"Of course 'a! My lovely Peach, I would do anything for you 'a!"  
"Yeah.. About that." Peach said looking anywhere but his eyes, and led him to a private spot in Hyrule field, near Lake Hylia.  
"Peach 'a it is so romantic just being here with you!" He smiled, not having a clue what was about to happen. Peach didn't return the smile.  
"Mario.. You know how long we've been together."  
"Five wonderful years!" Peach grimaced.  
"Yeah. and I've been thinking. Maybe that's a little too long. I mean I figured being with you for so long, some of me would rub off on you. but um, that never happened. I think you're just starting to rub off on me. And um."  
"That is not good 'a?"  
"No." Peach is such a nice person. "Okay, um, as I was saying. we need to.. break up. Spend sometime apart. You know, like alone. Us by ourselves, free to date other people..." Mario kept the same happy expression.  
"What do you mean 'a, my darli-"  
"No! I'm not your darling anymore! We're over, done with, we can't see each other anymore!" This got Mario thinking.  
"But.. why 'a?"  
"Because! I don't love you! I'm not attracted to you! I'm sorry!" A tear trickled down Mario's cheek.  
"Who. who do you love?" He choked.  
".. Certainly not you!" Peach yelled, getting fed up. Then seeing he was crying, felt sorry, but somehow relived. She said softly. "I've got to go. After all, Roy is making us start at five tomorrow." Mario didn't answer, and seeing this, Peach strode away. But then Mario choked out his last love line for Peach.  
"Ciao bella." Peach didn't turn around.  
By the time Mario finished telling the story to Link and Roy, Fox, Zelda, Yoshi and Samus had joined in and crowded around Mario to listen.  
"Did you. ever find out who she broke up with you for?" Samus whispered, afraid she would offend Mario by asking him this. Mario didn't think anything of it and said:  
"Yes 'a in fact-" He stopped to blow his nose. "I found out later that same 'a day 'a."  
Mario entered Hyrule castle with his box of tissues and decided he would go up to his room and go to sleep to forget all about this horrible ordeal. Peach's room was right across from his and he could hear her, and Daisy's loud laughter. He was just about to open his door when he heard his name from inside her room.  
"Yeah, so I finally got rid of that big fat idiot Mario!"  
"O-M-G! Congrats! I was wondering when you would do it! You deserve so much better then him, I mean, sure, he was good for saving you. But that was all. Right?"  
"Duh!" They giggled.  
"Soooo.. Who's the lucky guy?!?" Daisy asked.  
"Hm. well, let's see. there's Captain Falcon, there's fox, there's Pikachu. (Daisy made a face) He is a boy, right? Anyway, there's. well, you know who's left!"  
"Roy and Link?"  
"Duh!" They giggled. Mario hated to listen to this but he couldn't move.  
"So which one do you want to take?" Daisy asked.  
"Um. I dunno."  
"Well, what color hair do you like better??" They giggled loud and long, and then Mario crawled into his room and onto his bed and kept muttering, "Ciao bella."  
  
"Oh, man, that's harsh." Captain Falcon said loudly joining them. "But then again, I wouldn't know, as I've never been dumped before." Samus shot him a look.  
"Well of course you haven't been dumped before!!" Samus smiled sweetly. "Your so pig-headed, no girl would go out with you!" Then her expression changed and she dope slapped him on his head, glaring.  
"Harsh!" He said and pulled out his pocket mirror. Fox laughed and nodded his head in agreement with Samus.  
"Mario, it's okay! There are plenty of fish in the sea, and-" Mario interrupted Zelda who was patting his shoulder.  
"Roy 'a. Link 'a.. Mama mia. You don't have feelings for. for 'a Peach 'a. do you?"  
"Mario, bud, we have feelings for her all right, but they're not that type, don't worry." Roy nodded, agreeing with Link's statement.  
"Are you going to be okay? You know, you could always drop out, not come with us to fight Bowser and the gang.."  
"Mama mia! Of course 'a, I am 'a coming! I will fight harder then ever before 'a, I promise 'a!" Mario pumped his fists and Roy laughed patting his back.  
Pikachu came running in. Roy had positioned him as a spy, to go and see what Bowser, Andross, Ridley, Ganondorf, Kraid, and Guinevere were up to. Since Pikachu was lightning fast and had quick reflects, Roy knew he was perfect for the position. Pikachu started yipping and squealing, trying to tell them all something they couldn't understand, since it was in his own language.  
"What?! What is it Lassie?? Timmy is trapped in the well?" Fox chuckled. Pikachu glared and attempted to act it out. Zelda got it piece by piece.  
"Okay everyone. The enemy is moving. It seems we're not going to Ganondorf's hideout anymore."  
"Darn! And it was so easy to find!" Captain Falcon said, thinking only of the easy way out.  
"Pikachu says that they were recently seen passing through Yoshi's island..." Zelda looked at Roy.  
"Well.. Let's go to Yoshi's island then!"  
"But what about after that? Are we just going to. wing it?" Samus asked.  
"Yeah. I guess we'll see what happens!"  
About Thirty minutes later, when everyone was packed up to go, Roy took attendance.  
"Mario?" Roy called.  
"Let's 'a go!" Mario answered.  
"Yoshi?" Yoshi made his trademark dinosaur noise.  
"Samus?"  
"Ready!"  
"Fox?" Fox grunted.  
"Zelda?"  
"Present!"  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Here."  
"Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika-pi!"  
"Peach?" There was no reply. ".Peach? . Daisy?? Why aren't they here? It's seven o'clock already!"  
"When I passed their room, they were trying to decide what outfit to wear." Fox said shaking his head.  
"Oh. well then. could someone go and get them please? We need to get moving!" Samus rolled her eyes, but agreed to go and get them. Zelda went with her. Out of the corner of Captain Falcon's eye, he saw a very beautiful lady walking down the path to greet them in a very revealing dress for a peasant. He pulled out his pocket mirror quickly and struck a pose. Then tried to look cool and collected as if he didn't notice her before. Heads curiously turned as the woman came closer, until all eyes were upon her. She however, ignored all of them and went to Roy. She bowed low.  
"My lord."  
"My lady." He said bowing his head.  
"I have heard word that you are traveling west past Yoshi's island and further to Mushroom Kingdom. I am very knowledgeable of the lands milord. and I am certain I could help you on your quest." She stood up from her bow. Roy looked closely at the peasant.  
"What is your name, lady?"  
"I was sent from the lord Marth's palace, he told me that you are familiar with each other, is that true?"  
Marth! Oh, I haven't seen Marth in so long. how is he?"  
"Oh-er-... just fine." She said neverously. Roy raised one eyebrow.  
"Lady, you still have not told me your name."  
"My name is Gwen, I am a servant of Marth, my lord."  
"Gwen, huh? Well babe, my name is Falcon. Captain Falcon, that is." Captain Falcon said flashing a big ego smile. Fox nudged Captain Falcon in his back to tell him to shut it.  
"Thank you for your offer lady. I will discuss the matter with my crew." Link rolled his eyes at Roy and Fox said:  
"I don't know about this.. I mean why couldn't your buddy Marth just come when he heard the call of the NAS meeting? Why did he have to send his servant? Maybe he is sick, or hurt?? But Gwen said that he was fine."  
"I really have no idea what to think now Fox. I don't know why Marth did not come himself. it is not that he can't fight. He is better with a sword than me." Just then, Zelda, Samus, Peach, and Daisy came around the corner.  
"O-M-G!! Okay, let go of me Zelda, I have to go change my outfit again now!!"  
"What, why?"  
"Because, she is wearing the exact same thing as me!!" Peach said looking like she was going to be in tears. She pointed at Gwen's dress.  
"Peach," said Samus holding her tongue "Listen. We have to leave now; there isn't anymore time to fuss over your apparel." Yoshi sniggered.  
"Humph!!" Having a dinosaur laughing at her was insulting.  
"Can we go now?" Captain Falcon whined. Roy sighed.  
"Gwen, you may come if you wish." Therefore, they were finally off. 


	5. Yoshi's Island

Chapter Five...  
Yoshi's Island  
  
The road to Yoshi's Island was not hard at all, but it would have been easier if they could have taken Captain Falcon's F-Zero ship, or Fox's Arwing, but mysteriously they were both out of fuel.  
Gwen had taken the lead and behind her was Roy and Zelda, deep in conversation, Link and fox, surprisingly a good match as well. Mario, riding Yoshi, Pikachu behind them, Samus and Captain Falcon fighting, and Peach and Daisy bringing up the rear.  
"Ugh! O-M-G! This is totally unfair! Roy has not flashed one glance in my direction. And neither has Link and he isn't even talking to a girl!" Peach wailed. Daisy didn't dare say anything but sadly patted her back.  
"I mean, what is it that guys like anyway?! I flaunted all my stuff and I get stuck with Mario, a plumber! I mean, come on! Don't I deserve better then that?!?" She flicked her blond hair behind her shoulder. The people who heard in front of her all rolled their eyes.  
  
"What business do you have in Yoshi's island?" The Yoshi gatekeeper asked, apparently trained to speak English. Zelda had to admit, they must have looked awfully silly; 12 people all at the gate of Yoshi's island. Gwen stepped back and allowed the gatekeeper to see Yoshi. He gave a dinosaur squeal as if approving, and opened the gate.  
Fox hung back from all the others, curious. First, he went up to the gatekeeper.  
"Sir. Could you tell me well, what's been going on at Yoshi's island. Any strange people you let in?" The Yoshi looked suspicious of why Fox wanted to know but answered him.  
"I didn't let them in." The gatekeeper said innocently. "But they came in anyway. pushed this old gate right over." Fox narrowed his eyes.  
"Who? What did they look like?"  
"There were six of them. One a fair lady, I remember that. One was green with spikes out of it's stomach, another was like a purple winged thing, and another one was simply huge, and stupid. It was too dark of a night to see, but I could have sworn. that it was Bowser that came and knocked down the gate."  
"And this is the attack on Yoshi's island everyone is talking about?" The Yoshi nodded. "What exactly did they do?"  
"Now sir, you are asking too much of this old Yoshi," The gatekeeper said. "Go up to the inn and get comfortable."  
"Sir!"  
"Enjoy your stay." Fox didn't want to but he went up to his cabin where he was sharing with Link and Roy.  
"Hey Fox! What were you doing? Were there some hot Yoshis' out there you wanted to talk to?" Link chuckled at his joke. Fox smiled.  
"No Link, actually there is barley anyone in Yoshi's island."  
"What do you mean?" Roy asked. Fox told them what the gatekeeper told him.  
"Huh." Was all Link said, but Roy said nothing for a while, and had a puzzled look on his adorable (Peach said when gossiping) face.  
"We have to ask around, we have to get to the bottom of this. This is, after all, the reason we're here in the first place," Roy said looking out the window at the night sky.  
"Yeah, yeah, okay Roy, relax a little," Link said, examining his master sword. Roy glared at Link and opened his mouth.  
"Roy," Fox interrupted, "What Link is trying to say is. we have a long road ahead of us, and he thinks it's best if we rest up before we get to the harder parts-"  
"Where we will not have a nice comfortable bed to sleep on." Link grinned at Fox.  
"I know, I know. Look, I've never done this "leader" thing before, but I really feel that we should just. check it out."  
"All right, all right man, I'll go get Zelda to get everyone." Link got out of his chair and headed towards the door, but Fox caught his arm.  
"Why don't we not make a big thing about this and have to get everyone up. Let them rest, we'll do it."  
"The three of us?" Link blinked.  
"Yeah. Let's go.." Fox bolted out the door in his fox-like manner and Roy followed. Link however looked back out the window at the gloomy dank atmosphere. Then he quickly grabbed his sword and put it in his sheath.  
"Just in case.." He breathed.  
  
Just as Roy suspected, no one was around, except one or two strange characters. Fox bravely went up to one of them.  
"Excuse me." The Yoshi turned around. It was a woman, and she glared through her glasses and looked the three boys over.  
"If I looked like you three, I could run a different kind of business." She giggled. Fox narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something inappropriate.  
"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about what's happened to Yoshi's island," Roy cut Fox off. You don't want to get on the wrong side of lunatic Yoshi's.  
"Oh. Well young men, if you will just step inside to my store, I can tell you." She motioned with her hand and started mumbling to herself as she went inside. Fox and Link exchanged glances. Roy took a step forward as if he was following.  
"Man Roy, are you sure you want to do that..?" Link pulled him back. "I feel like we're in Hansel and Gretel or something. Do you really want to get eaten by the old bat?"  
"Link! How else are we supposed to find out? This is what you agreed to when you decided to come with me!" Roy protested.  
"Maybe he's right Link. If she does try anything, all three of us could beat her up with our eyes closed." Link reluctantly nodded eventually.  
"She's a sweet old Yoshi guys." Roy said as he went up to her store. Roy went inside, then Link, then Fox.  
  
"Oh! I'm so glad you came! It's not often I have men over." None of the boys said anything as they looked around her store. She sold all sorts of strange, demented things.  
"This old nut is off her rocker," Fox muttered under his breath as he went past a series of disturbing pictures.  
"Well, sit down. Have a drink, I made my special recipe!" All of them shook their heads no, but agreed to sit down. "I insist, have a drink! One of you must be thirsty!" All of them shook their heads again, but then she got angry. "DRINK!" She said in a loud intimidating voice. Roy took one to make her happy but he did not drink it. Fox and Link followed suit.  
"Now. What was your question again, young man?"  
"You must know what happened the night the intruders came and took over Yoshi's island. Could you tell us?"  
She narrowed her eyes. "You aren't reporters are you? Come to tell the police about my store?! Have you? HAVE YOU?" She had a crazed look in her eye. Fox waved his arms frantically.  
"No! No, we are not and we would do nothing of the sort! Just please, can you recall that night?" Her crazed look subsided and she looked at Fox and nodded.  
"It was about three days ago they passed through here, and it was a night much like this night. They paraded through Yoshi's Village, burning, and killing as they went."  
".Killing?" Link looked at Roy and Fox.  
"DO NOT INTURUPPT!.... Yes burning and killing as they went. I was with my daughter in this very store down in the cellar waiting for it to all be over when a woman burst in. She was very attractive I hate to add. She had a light completion with a red and black dress, and auburn hair was flowing down her back. Oh we ran. We ran for a very long time, until I finally could go anymore. My daughter. My sweet, sweet daughter. she hid me quickly from the evil witch and then. from where I was hiding. In the closet. I heard a boom, a squeal from my daughter, and a woman walking triumphantly away." The old Yoshi sobbed and then continued through tears.  
"I called the Yoshi hospital, but with so many Yoshi's dying, they did not take her away in time. My daughter died that night and I will never forgive humans for that!" Her crazed look came back into her eyes. "Now drink up!" Fox looked at the glass and threw it on the floor. The Yoshi was cackling as they bolted threw the door.  
"She was. trying to. kill us!" Said Fox out of breath. "None of you drank any did you?" Roy shook his head and so did Link. "Well, that's a relief."  
". You know who that Yoshi described, don't you?" Roy said. "Princess Guinevere! She killed her daughter!"  
"How many Yoshi's do you think she killed?..." Link asked. Fox pointed to the graveyard.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Link had only taken a step when he noticed something.  
"What was that? Did you see that?" Fox nodded and looked around him.  
"I didn't see anything guys." Roy said shrugging. They started toward the graveyard again but Link stopped after a short while.  
"There it is again, someone is definitely following us guys." Link was two steps closer to the grave yard when someone grabbed him around the middle and covered his mouth. She held him like that until she got her way. Roy and Fox raced to him.  
"Gwen?" Roy said in surprise.  
"Are you boys done playing now? Would you come inside? It's getting late, and I don't want anything to happen to you." She said sweetly although she tightened her grip on Link. Fox gave a quiet growl.  
"We'll come inside when we're ready. Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"It's too dangerous out here for you boys." She said, squeezing Link so he could not breathe at all. Suddenly Sheik swooped down.  
"Let him go Gwen." She said forcefully. Gwen savagely threw Link on the ground and said: "Get inside." She pursed her lips and turned on her heal.  
"Who are you?" Fox turned to Sheik.  
"My name is Sheik-" Sheik said, and suddenly threw her hands up in the air, she transformed right before their eyes. "-And it's also Zelda."  
"Whoa! I had no idea you could do that Princess!" Roy said in amazement. Fox nodded. Zelda smiled and helped Link up.  
"Are you okay Link?" She gave him a quick hug and helped him to his feet. "Guys.. I don't know about Gwen." Zelda said walking towards the Yoshi inn with them.  
"I know what you mean. Who is this person we're letting talk us into going back into the inn?" Link shook his head.  
  
"Well. maybe she's right." Roy said looking on the bright side. "We do have an early day tomorrow and."  
"Well, yeah Roy! But did she have to strangle Link to tell us to get some sleep?!" They walked in silence the rest of the way, all pondering the same question, "What's going on?" 


	6. Gwen

Chapter Six...  
Gwen  
  
"Shoot!" Guinevere, who was also "Gwen" cursed at herself as she kicked the bed in anger.  
"What's wrong, what happened?" Came Bowser's voice over the communicator Guinevere had.  
"I slipped, I messed up.."  
"Really bad?"  
  
"Pretty bad Bowser. There might need to be a change of plans."  
"What did you do?" Asked Bowser, a bit relieved that even Guinevere messed up.  
"I cracked and snapped at the stupid stars. now they are questioning me and questioning whether I should really be on this trip with them. If they kick me out."  
"Huh, well that was stupid of you," Bowser said smugly. "You should have kept your cool, as I always do." Guinevere rolled her eyes and did not respond.  
"Let me talk to Ganon about this."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's smarter then you, you nitwit." Guinevere heard Bowser stomp away angrily and Ganondorf came on the phone.  
"What?"  
"Ganon, we have a problem here."  
"Yeah, so I've heard."  
  
"Have any idea's smart one?"  
"You're asking me?? Well all right, actually. Why don't we just kidnap the stupid stars and hold them captive here, and then when were ready to obliterate them, we'll have them all there." Guinevere was silent for a minute, as if pondering if that would be smart. Ganon continued. "Of course, there are other stupid stars, such as Kirby, and Marth, Falco, and such, but we'll deal with the minors later. These are the main heroes; we've waited so long to get rid of!" Guinevere could see the fire in Ganondorf's eyes. Outside in the hall, Peach was about to knock on Gwen's door to see if she could borrow one of her dresses for the next day. Just as she was about to knock, she heard Guinevere talking not in her usual voice.  
"Okay, fine. Take as many as you can tonight."  
"Tonight?!?"  
"You heard me. Take as many as you can. Bring only you and Ridley. You are both at least a slightly normal size. Oh yes, as Ridley can fly, you will have to ride with your horse."  
"Who will we take?"  
"Anyone and everyone! Most importantly though take Roy, he's the leader, and Link, he has the triforce of courage you've been craving for so long. Zelda, she has the wisdom triforce, and Fo-.......Gotta go." Gwen heard a floorboard creek outside her door, and then someone knocked. Peach poked her head in.  
"Hellllllllllo! I was just wondering-"  
"Get out, get out, GET OUT!!" Gwen glared. Peach vanished quickly and pondered what she had just heard. She needed to tell someone. Gwen was the enemy? Or had she misunderstood? She needed someone else's opinion. She raced to Roy, Link, and Fox's room and rapped lightly on the door. She pushed it open and saw a dim light on. Good, someone was awake. Roy was in the bed right when you walk in, sleeping like an angel, in the next bed was Fox, and the last bed was empty. Link was under the dim light, cleaning his sword. He looked startled when she appeared.  
"Hi Peach. What's wrong?"  
"Link..." She said slowly walking slowly toward him twirling her hair. "I have something very important to tell you."  
"What?" Link asked sincerely. Peach smiled slyly.  
"I'll only tell you. if you give me a kiss."  
"Peach!" He said raising his voice from a whisper. She put her finger on his lips and said:  
"I'm serious, this is important. just a little peck, please?" Link took Peach's finger off his lips and continued to clean his sword.  
"Humph!" Peach turned away. "I know you're thinking this is probably some stupid thing I would be telling you. But I have some dirt on Gwen that I know you'd like to hear." Link looked up and narrowed his eyes.  
"News that I'd like to hear, or that I'd need to hear?"  
"News that you'd need to hear." She said bending down to Link, flashing her cleavage.  
"Why can't you just tell me?"  
"Look, this news is timed if you get my drift. If you procrastinate from kissing me any longer then it will be to-" Link stood up and gave her a quick kiss then sat back down and continued to clean. Peach was in a daze.  
"Wow. hehehehehe. you're a good kisser.." Link rolled his eyes and said irritably:  
"Could you tell me now?  
"Okay, all right. I was standing outside Gwen's door and I heard her talking to someone so I stopped. The person she was talking to called her Princess Guinevere, which makes no sense, because she totally doesn't look like her, like her hair is like shorter, and darker, and her face is-"  
"Peach.."  
"Haha, sorry. Anyway, she was totally talking to Ganondorf, and she told him, quote on quote, "take as many as you can tonight."" Peach smiled and shrugged as if it was nothing. Link was silent with his mouth open.  
"Are you positive that's what you heard?"  
"You think I made it up?" She said and laughed.  
"Peach. what did she mean when she said, "take as many as you can tonight"?" Link asked slowly as if he were talking to a very dim person. Peach looked at the ceiling as if thinking hard.  
"Um. Well, she said. Take Roy, Link, Zelda and Fo-.... Then she hung up. But She said only bring you and Ridley, which means she was totally talking to bad guys, because Ridley is that totally ugly purple thing, so-" Link put his hands on his head and paced.  
"We gotta get everyone out of here."  
"But, Roy is the leader isn't he? You can't tell everyone what to do."  
"I don't care if they all hate me right now, since if what you say is true then, they'll be thanking me after."  
"Yeah, we'll aren't you gonna get a move on? We're kinda pressed for time."  
"Peach, go into the room where you're sharing with Zelda, Samus, and Daisy. Then go into the next room and get Yoshi and Pikachu. Tell them it's Roy's orders. Peach. This is very serious and important. Try to remember, or it will cost you your life. Go out the back door with all of them and run into the woods next to Yoshi's island. Keep going until you reach the next town. It should be Mushroom village next to Mushroom kingdom. DO NOT arouse Guinevere; we are trying to lose her after all. The boys and I will meet up with you there. Run fast. We'll be in touch."  
Peach nodded and scurried out the door. Link quickly shook Fox awake.  
  
"Fox. You have to trust me. We have to get out of here. Gwen is the enemy in disguise. Please go get up Captain Falcon and Mario, they're in the next room." Fox nodded still somewhat in a daze and ran out the room with a Fox's speed.  
"Roy, Roy, get up! You need to get up!"  
"Ugh. what is it Link?" Out of the corner of Link's eye, he saw the girls, some still in their nightgowns, run to the back door. Yoshi and Pikachu followed behind as if protecting them.  
"Roy get up!"  
"What's wrong?" Roy asked finally sitting up.  
"There isn't anymore time to explain, we need to get our weapons quickly and-" There was a loud crash on the roof.  
"What was that?" Roy looked around.  
"Oh no." Link dashed across the room to get his sword, but only a few feet from it, he was stopped.  
"Arrg! Ugh, let me down!" Ridley swooped down and grabbed Link with his talons. "Roy, get out!" Roy was wide-awake now. He saw Fox at the door with a furious look on his face ready to charge at the flying monster holding Link. Behind him appeared Ganondorf. Roy's face widened in shock at what was happening. Ganon picked Fox up by the skin of his neck and then flung him across the room. Fox didn't recover fast enough to help Roy. Ganondorf flew across the room to reach Roy, but he dodged him and backed into the wall, where his sword was hanging. Just as he got far enough to reach it, something cut into his outstretched arm. Roy drew his hand back to look at it. His arm was wounded by a small sharp utensil Roy wasn't familiar with, but it stung really badly. Blood was covering his arm. He glared at Ganondorf, and he smirked. Roy then suddenly took the little dagger out of his arm and flung it at the unexpecting Ridley. He reared up and let go of Link who landed on the floor.  
"Run!" Roy yelled. Ganondorf turned and charged at Link, and Roy got his chance to grab his sword. Fox had also recovered and took his blaster out. Roy nicked Ganondorf in the arm to get his attention back on him, and Fox used his blaster on Ridley for the same reason. Link crawled out of the room unnoticeably. He saw Mario poke his head out of the next room and then he stood up to go to him. Suddenly he felt icy hands grab him from behind. With no weapon, he could not turn around and fight without being knocked out or killed, so he motioned for Mario to run, but he shook his head, and disappeared back into the room for a while.  
"Sorry little blond boy, but you're not going anywhere!" Link recognized Guinevere's evil voice. "STOP!" She commanded the room. They all miraculously turned to look at her. "Okay. Now we can see that you're not going to come nicely. but will you come if we just. put the stakes a little higher?..." Gwen drew a knife from her dress and held it to Link's throat. "Move. and this babe's history." 


	7. Mushroom Village

Chapter Seven...  
Mushroom Village  
  
Peach, Daisy, Zelda, Samus, Yoshi, and Pikachu were on the run for their lives. Pikachu was up front as if to guard the girls and Yoshi was in back for the same reason. Zelda looked back and suddenly stopped.  
"What are you doing Zelda?" Samus yelled. "We have to go!" Zelda shook her head and smiled.  
"Link was sweet to try to get us out of here. But right now he needs our help! I've gotta go back and help him!"  
"Um, excuse me!" Peach scoffed. "I was the messenger there and um, if I remember right, he said don't look back!" Zelda ignored Peach and started to run back to the inn but Samus caught her.  
"Zelda, if you go in there, you know what's going to happen don't you? You're just offering yourself to them! There's no way you stand a chance in there!" Zelda pulled away.  
"But look, look what they're doing to them!" Everyone turned around to look through the window and saw Roy with a bloody arm, Fox with a nasty bump on his head, and Link clutched by Guinevere, with a knife to his throat. Samus let out a low whistle.  
"Where is that good for nothing Captain Falcon, and Mario? Why aren't they helping?" Samus said with her hand clenched.  
"So we're going to help them?" Zelda asked hopefully.  
"No. The boys are smart, they can vend for themselves. I know they'll be all right, don't worry." Peach was still looking through the window with her hands over her mouth, when suddenly, Ganon looked over and saw them. Then he yelled something to Guinevere, and then looked at them again slyly.  
  
"GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!" Peach wailed and ran as fast as she could into the forest. Daisy followed suit.  
"What?! What?! Come back here!" Samus yelled. Pikachu shrieked and pointed up to the sky, where they saw a purple winged, Ridley come flying at them with Ganon on his back. Zelda ran as if she had never run before. But Zelda also ran fast for Link, because she was stalling for them since Ganondorf and Ridley weren't after them. Samus was fast of course, she was behind Pikachu. Yoshi was next, then Peach and Daisy, since they had a head start, and Zelda was last, running for her life in her Princess Hyrule dress. Suddenly she wasn't running anymore, something had lifted her off the ground, and looking up she saw the ugly face of Ganon flying on Ridley. She let out a scream.  
  
"ZELDA!" Link cried. Guinevere simply laughed. Fox had an idea and took his blaster out. He shot threw the window and made a series of shots towards Ridley who, as before, reared up and let go of Zelda, except now Fox had no mercy. He shot Ridley until he was down. Of course, he couldn't kill him with only his blaster but, he was unconscious. Zelda scrambled off the ground and started to run again. Ganondorf jumped off the unconscious Ridley's back and chased after them. Fox blew on the top of his blaster.  
"Ahem." Guinevere cleared her throat. "I thought I told you not to move or-" She nicked Link's neck.  
"Guinevere. don't..." Roy looked at her hopefully with his deep brown eyes.  
"Hm. what am I going to do here?... I am in this room alone with two adorable guys. Sorry Fox, if I were a vixen then I would mean you too. And I'm supposed to watch over you. What should I do in the meantime?...." Link looked up at her, startled.  
"We didn't know you were a slut," He said quietly. Gwen laughed.  
"Oh please babe, didn't Roy tell you what fun we had last time?" She cackled. Link and Fox both looked at Roy who was blushing, but he still looked hateful towards her. Guinevere threw Link on the floor. Link touched his neck and then looked at his hand. It had blood on it.  
"Where the hell are Mario and Captain Falcon." Link muttered wiping the blood on his sleeve. Gwen started towards the boys, when suddenly their prayers were answered. Captain Falcon appeared with a rope and Mario had a needle in one hand. Captain Falcon ran to Guinevere and did not let her fight him off. He wound the rope around her and she fell on the floor not having any support to stand.  
"Mama Mia, we 'a found this 'a in your room 'a. I hope 'a you weren't planning 'a to do 'a this 'a!" Mario took out the needle. "What did you say?" Asked Guinevere not understanding his accent. "Night, night." Mario said and stuck the needle into Guinevere  
"Mario!!! Captain Falcon!!! You don't know how glad we are to see you guys!" Roy said. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Mama Mia, we had to wait for the opportune moment! We 'a couldn't get 'a caught by 'a Guinevere too! . Mama Mia boys, look at your cuts!" Link's neck was bleeding so furiously it was dripping down his chest. Roy's cut was turning black for some reason, and Fox's bump was swelling up pretty bad.  
"That can't be good," Captain Falcon said looking at them with disgust.  
"Let 'a me 'a go get 'a something for 'a it," Mario said.  
"That would probably be the best thing to do for the cuts, but we need to get out of here as fast as we can."  
"Right," Fox said agreeing with Link. "Let's get a move on."  
"Mama Mia, are you 'a sure 'a?"  
"Yeah." Said Roy getting up off the ground holding his arm. "Let's just get out of here." Captain Falcon and Mario agreed and broke out into a run for the back door.  
"Where do you think the chicks are?" Captain Falcon asked.  
"Hopefully they're all right." Link sighed.  
"Hey, where's Samus? Shouldn't he be with us?" Captain Falcon asked. Link looked puzzled.  
"No, she's with the girls.."  
"What? Why?..... Whoa...... Wait..... Samus is a girl?!?" Fox rolled his eyes and tripped Captain Falcon. They all laughed and continued to run.  
  
Pikachu, Yoshi, Samus, Daisy, and Peach were all hiding, in a dank dark cave. Finally Samus threw her hands up.  
"We've been sitting here forever, and Zelda is never going to find us, no matter what you say Peach! You're just scared to go out and look for her! We'll I'm not letting her down. I'll be back." She said with a determined stride.  
"ZELDA!" Her voice echoed through the woods.  
"SAMUS?" Zelda's musical voice rang out. Samus ran to the voice and eventually found Zelda. Her hair still perfect and face unscratched.  
"Zelda, you have to teach me your trick of still looking so great after all of that." She only laughed.  
"Where is everyone else?"  
  
"They're all in a cave, hiding, but I think the cost is clear now. Let's go to Mushroom village."  
  
"Have you heard anything from the boys?"  
"No. But I'm sure they're fine Zelda, don't worry." They got the gang and set off to Mushroom village. At one point Peach tripped over a tree root and claimed she "twisted her ankle", so she had to ride Yoshi the whole way there. It was actually, Yoshi thought, a nice change from Mario. Most of the conversation was done by Peach, complaining about how horrible she looked, and how bad her ankle hurt, and how much she needed her hair and nails done. Samus finally told her to shut up. Mushroom village was quite a nice little village. It reminded Zelda of the market place in Hyrule, and that made her homesick, so she refused to think about it. At the entrance, Zelda spotted a notice for the ball in Mushroom Kingdom.  
"Hey guys!" Zelda gushed. "Look!" She read it aloud for them.  
"Hear, hear! Next Wednesday, is November 14th, that special day that only comes once a year. Five years from Wednesday, at this very village Bowser took over our Kingdom. A kind dashing young plumber by the name of Mario saved the Kingdom and saved our lives. He vanquished the evil and now we are free! On November 14th , join us at Mushroom Kingdom, with your gown and dancing shoes and we will celebrate as we have every year!" All the girls had stars in their eyes. Even Samus.  
"As a little girl, I always dreamed to wear a gown and go to a ball. Like Cinderella." She gushed. They all nodded and sighed. Yoshi squirmed under Peach as if to tell them to get going and they snapped out of it. Zelda looked back at the sign.  
"Well, it was a nice thought."  
"Maybe we can talk the boys into going!" Daisy squealed.  
"We have more important things at hand." Zelda sighed. It really was a nice idea though. Peach was the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, and was recognized all over town. Therefore, someone invited them into his inn to get some rest and wait for the boys. Peach was thoroughly disgusted with the place, being the Princess, but Zelda wanted to keep a low profile and not move into Mushroom Kingdom just yet.  
  
Captain Falcon was certain they were going the right way. Mario was not. But who did they listen to? Captain Falcon. Fox was certain that this was the adventure from hell. Link threw his hands up.  
"Where are we?" He glared at Captain Falcon.  
"Um. I think near Mushroom Kingdom." He gave a weak smile.  
"Mama mia! You think 'a!?! Oh boy." Mario was even fed up! Roy was the only one who stayed quiet. "You 'a do know 'a that the gates 'a to Mushroom Kingdom 'a close 'a at 11:00." Link looked at his watch. He looked at Mario.  
"Do you know where we're going?" Mario looked around the surroundings and suddenly a light bulb went off. He nodded.  
"Let's run!" Fox grinned. They raced neck and neck, Link was carrying Mario, asking him to point which way, since he doubted he could run as fast as them. When they got there Link looked at his watch.  
"What time is it?" Fox asked, out of breath.  
"10:59," Link said proudly. The gates slowly started to close. "Okay, now 11:00. Let's go!" They all squeezed though the gates, Roy being the last one in. The gatekeepers peered at them strangely, but when they saw Mario, they rejoiced. After many hugs and kisses from people they didn't know, Captain Falcon, Link, Fox, Mario, and Roy were led to a hotel. Link raced up stairs ahead of the guys.  
"Zelda!"  
"Link! I was so worried!" They hugged and Link looked her over. A few cuts here and there, but she was all right. He hugged her again. Captain Falcon and Samus continued their usual bickering and Mario ran over to Yoshi. However, Roy decided to head off to his room. Fox curiously followed him.  
Roy was spread eagle on his bed when Fox came in.  
"Are you okay? You don't seem. yourself."  
"Fox." Roy sat up. "I can't do this. That encounter with Guinevere, Bowser, and Ridley. I should have known, I should have gotten up when Link had told me too. All because of me, Link was hurt by Ridley, and Bowser got you too." Fox crossed his arms amused.  
"Roy. You can't blame that on yourself. There was no way you could have known why Link was trying to get you up-. Look. We all think you're a great leader and-"  
"But we couldn't even fight Guinevere off alone! Mario and Captain Falcon had to come and save us! How in the world are we supposed to fight all the villains?" Fox shook his head.  
"The circumstances will be different Roy! We'll be prepared, we'll be the ones barging in on them. We'll have the girls with us, and we will not be still asleep while we are trying to fight. It will be different. I promise you." Roy sighed, and Fox left his room.  
"I don't know Zelda." Link raised one eyebrow. Peach, Daisy, Zelda, and Samus were around him.  
"Come on Link! Just ask Roy about it! Going to a ball is not going to hurt anyone. It will just bring up our spirits!" Samus argued. Zelda nodded next to her. Peach and Daisy were tugging on his sleeves.  
"Okay. All right. I think I know what he's going to say though." 


	8. Mushroom Kingdom

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter Eight...  
Mushroom Kingdom  
  
"No, no absolutely not." Roy glared.  
".But Roy, the girls really want to."  
"No! Do you know how badly we would be setting ourselves up? That would probably be what they are expecting!"  
"All the more reason to go. We can take them head on!"  
"No Link. We aren't ready for that," Roy said and turned his back on the blond haired boy. Link cocked an eyebrow and left to tell the girls. Roy sighed. He couldn't let them go, no matter what. He knew how dangerous this could be. He was not willing to lose any of his friends. Except maybe Peach. He laughed at the thought. Even that wasn't true.  
  
Link looked at the girls with the same expression.  
"I told you." he shrugged.  
"I'm still going." Peach flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I am the Princess here! I should go to my own ball."  
"I'm going too!" Daisy crossed her arms. Peach and Daisy looked at Zelda and Samus.  
".Link." Zelda smiled her trademark smile.  
"..Zelda.." Link cringed but eventually gave in. "All right, all right. But if Roy finds out, you're dead, and I'm going to chaperone you."  
"That's fine with me." Peach said twirling her hair around her finger.  
"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Link muttered. "This could be really dangerous!..."  
"Linky. Don't go being all stuffed up like Roy. Ever heard the saying girls just want to have fun?..." Peach said seductively and laid him down on the bed. Daisy and Peach slowly started to close in on him, but Zelda took his hand and rushed him out the door.  
"Link. It probably isn't wise to lay on a bed while Peach and Daisy close in on you." Link laughed.  
"What do you think they would do Zelda?" Link asked. Zelda looked down.  
"They already had a discussion about that the other night." Link didn't want to hear it. The next night Roy had not gone to bed when they had assumed he would, so they would have to be a little later for the ball then they thought they would be. Zelda, Samus, Peach, and Daisy all shut their door as if they had gone to sleep, when they were actually getting ready. Link was sharing a room with Roy so of course he could not say he was going to bed.  
"Wow Roy. You look tired."  
"Really?..."  
"Yeah." Link said as he pretended to yawn.  
"You seem tired too Link. maybe you should go to bed."  
"Ah, no! I'm not, uh.. I actually have to go um, take a walk."  
"With who?"  
"Um. With Zelda. I promised her."  
"But the girls shut their door. She said goodnight."  
"Well she said goodnight to you because she wouldn't be seeing you after."  
"I don't know; I might still be up." Roy said suspiciously.  
"Oh. well. I um. Have to go," Link muttered and left. He went into the bathroom to change and was careful not to be seen as he snuck out. Well, of course I feel guilty. But if Roy wasn't such a paranoid prat then I would feel worse, he told himself. When he met with the girls, he couldn't really believe it was them. Peach had all of them taken to her beauty parlor, where they did everything perfectly. It was named "Peach" after the Princess. Link thought that might be a reason why she chose there. Peach's blond hair was curled and put up into a fancy style. She wore her tiara on top and she chose (Of course) her pink, frilly, ball gown. Daisy was identical, except her yellow dress was a bit poofy-er. Zelda looked a bit more sophisticated with her white and pink evening gown. It was clingy in all the right places, and her blond hair hung down by her sides. They fixed Samus up very nicely. Link had never seen her without her suit on, and it was like meeting her for the first time. She had an aqua dress on which was a bit eccentric but it worked on her. From all her hard working bounty fighting, she had a nice figure, and her hair was drawn up into a bun. Link tried not to stare too much as he walked along side the girls. He leaned in close to Zelda. "You look beautiful." Zelda blushed.  
"Thank you." She said as they walked arm and arm into the palace. Behind them, Peach glared at Zelda's blond head.  
Quite a few people asked all of them to dance, especially Zelda which Peach was very angry at. Samus had barley ever done this thing before and was having a raving time! Link smiled to see all the girls so happy. Of course, there wasn't any danger here. How could there be? Suddenly he felt a long fingernail poke his back lightly.  
"May I have this dance?" She bowed her head. Link nodded and smiled at the woman but secretly in his head, he did not want to. This woman did not seem very pleasant though, she looked innocent enough. She wore a mask as if it was a masquerade ball, and a black veil covered her hair. She wore a very revealing black dress that clung skin tight to her body. She stared at him through out the whole time, and peering closely through her veil he spotted her hair color. Red. It finally hit Link.  
Zelda whirled around, her dress swirling with her. She had caught the eye of many men at the ball and could not get away to find Link.  
"Samus, have you seen Link?" Zelda panted.  
"No. Are you all right? You don't look well."  
"Samus, look over there." Zelda pointed. Samus followed her finger. Zelda pointed at a man in all black his face and hair covered. "That's Ganondorf." She hissed. "I would know him anywhere." Samus covered her mouth.  
"Oh no. This isn't good Zelda. We need to find Link!"  
"I know!" Said Zelda, and turned and tried to navigate her way without being seen by Ganondorf.  
Link slowly drew away from the woman.  
"I'm sorry. I um.. Promised someone I would dance with them," Link said drawing away.  
"Oh, did you? That's a shame. Because I don't think you'll be dancing with anyone else tonight." She hissed grabbing his shoulders. Link pushed away. He needed to find Zelda! Link struggled with her for a few seconds until they caused a scene. This was not what Link had intended to do, but he took advantage of the moment and ran.  
Zelda stood up on her toes searching for and blond haired, pointy eared boy. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; it was Samus. She steered her through the crowd and standing up tall, she finally spotted Link. A woman that looked like she had just come from a funeral had a firm grasp on him and she was trying to push him into a room behind him. Suddenly he saw his chance and got away from her. "Zelda, this was a bad idea," Samus said as she ran towards Link. "But we're not going to tell Roy. He'll never trust us again! He might even kick us out, and then what will they do without us? They need us Zelda. And we can never let Roy know about this." Zelda reluctantly nodded. "You find Peach and Daisy, I'll get Link and we'll meet up outside of the palace."  
  
About ten minutes later, Link was walking side by side with Zelda and Samus.  
"What should we do? Guinevere can probably find out what hotel we are staying at. Then she will come for us, won't she? What can we tell Roy? What is the plan here?" He threw his arms up. "Okay, now it's clear that this is the adventure from hell." Zelda put her arm around him.  
"We just made a mistake, that's all." She said quietly.  
"Look, we can never tell Roy what happened obviously. why don't we just make up a lie, to make him agree that we should move out of here tonight?" Samus shrugged.  
"Yeah, lying is easy!" Peach nodded.  
"Telling the truth might be easier." Zelda said.  
"Well, yeah for you, Miss. Goody two shoes!" Peach stuck her tongue out at Zelda.  
"We're betraying Roy so badly. Man. I-I don't know." Link said; his hand intertwined with Zelda's. Peach glared daggers at their hands, wishing she had telekinesis to tear them apart. Samus sighed.  
"Look, talking about being honest and crap isn't going to help our situation. We need to get all of them out, tonight! Like, right now! Gwen and her cronies could have already broken in! And then what kind of friends would we be?" Apparently, they all listened to Samus as they rushed inside to get their fancy clothes off.  
Samus was taking off her beautiful aqua gown, looking at it longingly.  
"I had a really good time tonight." She sighed. Zelda looked at her.  
"You never got to do anything like that before, did you?" Samus shook her head as she started to put her original suit back on. "I'm used to that sort of thing. Balls and such. But I wanted to go so badly because I thought it might be nice to go with some friends... You know? When you are a Princess, things are not always fun. And you usually don't get to do things with your friends either. It was a fun night! .If only Ganon and Guinevere weren't there." She sighed as she put her original dress on.  
"Soooo.. Zelda. What was with the hand locking back there??" Samus laughed.  
"Link's so sweet. I just. I don't know."  
"What?? I want to know! Why haven't you guys gotten together yet?"  
"Samus. I honestly don't know. The time just isn't right yet, I suppose." Suddenly their door opened. Captain Falcon's smirk appeared at the door. Zelda shrieked and tried to cover herself, and Samus picked up her shoe and threw it at him. He closed the door with a snigger.  
"Hey, where did you get those dresses?" A muffled Captain Falcon's voice said.  
"We went shopping with Peach today." Zelda called.  
"Oh. Well, um, anyway. Roy told me to tell you that we're leaving in ten minutes."  
"Okay, thanks Captain Perv!" Samus laughed.  
  
Link was back in his original green tunic when Fox came in. Him and Fox were buddies, and he felt like he could confide in him, but Samus made him swear not to tell anyone, and he was a man of his word.  
"Hey McCloud." Link greeted.  
"Hey Link. Where were you tonight? I was going to ask you if you wanted to do some target practice with me."  
"Sorry man, uh, I just went for a walk and that's when I saw Ganon and Gwen. So that's why were leaving tonight."  
"Huh, well then I guess it's a good thing you didn't come to target practice! Or else we would probably be dead by now!" Link gave a weak laugh and clapped Fox on the shoulder. 


	9. On the Road again

A/N: Hey guys! Well.... I got six (Woo-hoo) reviews!! So here is the awaited chapter nine. Review please!!  
  
Chapter Nine...  
On The Road Again  
  
Roy believed Link's story and so they were on their way. Their whole plan was falling steeper and steeper downhill. They had no real plan or any objective, members of the crew were not being loyal and were not obeying their leader's orders, and their enemies were growing stronger as they were growing weaker. Roy didn't even feel like eating anymore. He believed the situation was bad, and could possibly still go worse if they failed. And now, they were lost in a damn forest.  
"I'm tired," Peach complained for the tenth time that night.  
"We all are Peach," Fox said softly.  
"Pika, pika." Zelda was walking up front with Roy when she suddenly noticed the cut on his arm. She did a double take it was so bad.  
".Roy..?" Zelda said with a shaky breath.  
"What?....... Oh." Roy looked down at his cut and he could even see it in the black forest.  
"Guys, we need to stop, Roy's cut is-"  
"No, Zelda, I don't feel bad, it's all right really." He shrugged.  
"No, Roy." Zelda said with a stern face. "That cut looks serious and I'm not going to let this slide." She sat him down on a tree stump and asked Link for the medical kit. There was a huge thump as the rest of the crew slumped down in exhaustion.  
"So this is our camp for the night." Samus said looking around.  
"WHAT?" Peach shrieked. "No way! I am not sleeping on this disgusting dirt with bugs crawling over me while I'm sleeping!!" She grabbed the nearest thing (Which was Captain Falcon) in fear to squeeze.  
"It's all right babe, I'll protect you!" Captain Falcon said, flexing his muscles. She jumped away in fear again and grabbed the next nearest thing, which was Fox. Fox peeled her off him in disgust.  
"Do you know what Ganondorf hit you with?" Zelda asked taking some things out of the Medical kit.  
"It was a tiny sharp dagger. it was purple rimmed and it had two smaller daggers on the sides of it. I wasn't familiar with it."  
"Hm, neither am I, but it doesn't sound good. I hope you have a high tolerance for pain. Last time I did this to Link, he-"  
"Zelda." Link interrupted.  
"Well, anyway, it's going to hurt." Zelda warned, and with that, she poured the blue liquid on his arm. Roy bit his lip to try to muffle his scream but it only worked temporarily.  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Zelda asked. Roy was still biting his lip as he shook his head. As Zelda worked on Roy's arm, Link and Fox had made a fire. Everyone sat around it quietly. Suddenly Fox's eyes drifted towards Mario whose mouth was moving.  
"What are you eating?" He glared. Fox heard a bag crinkle as Mario insisted it was nothing. "I haven't had food in two days!! .What are you eating?" Fox tried again. Mario scurried away.  
"Selfish plumber." Peach growled. "He has enough body fat to last him three years! I could pass out any second!" Samus hit her hard on the arm. "Owie!!!!!!"  
"Don't bicker over food. Honestly, we'll have enough food for all of us when we get out of these woods." Link said.  
"If we ever do.." Daisy whimpered. Before long, Roy's arm was bandaged up, and Zelda and he joined the circle.  
"So," Fox said looking at Roy. All eyes turned to him. Roy sighed.  
"Look, I know I haven't been much of a leader. As far as telling you what the plan is and what to do and such. Nevertheless, the bond we share with each other is stronger then any plan, and I'm glad that we have that. Teamwork is the most important thing for me." Captain Falcon pretended to wipe away a tear. Link tried to hide a snigger.  
"Okay!" Said Fox with false enthusiasm. "We got the teamwork down! Now what's the plan?" Roy looked down to hide his disappointment with the group. "All right, all right Roy.." Fox said. "Well.. We have to take those guys eventually, so why don't we spy on them like they did to us, and then we'll bombard them!" Zelda looked away.  
"What will we do? .Will we have to kill them?"  
"...We'll decide that when the time finally comes...." Roy said putting his hand on her shoulder. Link's head snapped to them.  
"Whoa tiger," Fox whispered in his ear, and Link relaxed.... a little bit.  
"Look, while we sit here doing nothing, the villains are probably plotting up a storm. You know what they are planning to do, don't you? Kill us. I for one do not want to die from just sitting here in the woods trying to run away. I am not that type of bounty hunter. What's the plan here??" Samus' voice rose. They looked from one to the other, and Roy eventually spoke.  
"We have to track them down. Then we'll just have to have a head on battle," Samus nodded.  
"Thank you. However, to be honest, we don't want anyone to get hurt here, which is kind of inevitable..... But some people need to work on their fighting skills if they don't want to die. You get me?" They all nodded, slightly offended.  
"I agree. The stakes are high here. It's them or us. So, let's hope it's them." Zelda looked down. Link put his arm around her.  
"Agreed?" Everyone nodded. Peach and Daisy insisted on sleeping in the center to be protected by the outer persons. Roy slept on the edge closest to the woods. Then Fox, Link, Zelda, Peach, Daisy, Samus, Mario, Pikachu and Yoshi.  
Roy had a dream that he was falling down a never-ending hole, and as he fell, he saw all of his friends, watching him and laughing. Suddenly with a huge bang, he hit the ground. And woke up. His dream was real? He looked around dazed, his side throbbing from the tree he had hit.  
"Shit!" He heard someone say softly. Roy leaped onto his feet.  
"Who's there?"  
"Double shit."  
"Who are you?"  
"If I told you, you'd run away screaming like a little girl."  
"I would not sir. Who are you?"  
"Damn, kid, you think I would tell you? Now commere!" The man yelled reaching to grab Roy. Roy dodged him and when he saw his chance grabbed the man's head. He peered closely.  
"Ganon!"  
"Who did you think it was? The boy in tights wanting to take a midnight walk with you?"  
"The boy in tights?"  
"Link! Damn kid......" Roy was about to say that he did not wear tights, but he was not actually sure.  
"Do you like to run Ganon?" Roy asked.  
"Sometimes I go out for jogs, why?"  
"Because you're going to be doing a lot of running if you want to catch up with me tonight."  
"It's what I was born to do kid!"  
"My name's Roy," He said and like a flash, ran through the trees. Roy needed to run to clear his head anyway. Why not do it while running from a deadly villain? Roy led Ganon through the village, since no one was out at this time anyway.  
"You'll have to go faster then that kid!" Ganon yelled, now not so far away from him. Roy did a double take behind him Ganon was so close! Too close. Ganon used his powerful legs to boost him up into the air landing directly on Roy. Ganon fumbled with something in his pocket.  
"Now this won't hurt a bit kid!...... Well maybe a little."  
"Get off!!" Ganon raised the strange metal thing high in the air and brought it cutting deep into Roy's wound. It sunk into his flesh, breaking the stitches that Zelda had created. Roy felt more pain then he had ever felt. Ganon dug the thing in hard and covered Roy's mouth as he continued to scream in angst.  
  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	10. Lead the Way

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any SSBM characters. All characters in this story belong to Nintendo. The plot is mine however!!! ^_^  
  
A/N: Here's chapter ten!!! The story is comin to a close....... Please  
review!!!!!  
  
Chapter Ten...  
Lead the way  
  
Zelda sat up abruptly and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Yawning, she accidentally hit Mario who was chewing on a leaf in his sleep. Zelda couldn't help but make a disgusted face.  
"Hey Zelda! Rise and shine!" Peach said smiling. Zelda turned around, expecting to see the primped and ready Peach she had seen every day, but instead she stared at the smudged makeup from last night, bed head hair, and dirty dress Peach.  
"Yeah, okay, all right. I know," She rolled her eyes. My dress is a little dirty. SO??" Zelda looked away quickly. Looking at her sleeping companions, she noticed something missing.  
"Where's Roy?" She asked Peach.  
"How am I supposed to know? That guys a mystery. And they say girls are mysterious. Whatever," She said splashing her face with the drinking water they had brought.  
"Peach!! What are you doing?! We don't have enough water as it is! Go use the water in the pond if you want to wash your face!"  
"Ewwww! No thanks! You go get nasty pimples and dirt trapped in your pores if you want! I'll pass!"  
"There is no reasoning with you, is there?" Peach rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm going to find Roy. I can't leave you here alone."  
"What? Why? I'm not a puppy Zelda." Zelda simply pointed to Link's tampered with belt. Peach blushed.  
"Seriously, that was Daisy," She said pointing at the girl sleeping with drool out of her mouth.  
"Right. Come on Peach."  
"But..... Come on!!!! I can't go out like this!!" Zelda pulled Peach down the hill and into the village. When they had just passed through the trees and walked into the village, Zelda said:  
"Why are you up so early anyway?" Peach giggled.  
"Link's belt beckoned me!" Zelda slapped her arm to be what seemed playfully but then she said;  
"You stay away from him," With a glare.  
"Oooh, is that property taken? Guess I'll just have to find a new one....."  
"Yes you will," Zelda frowned.  
"Hey! I see his red hair!"  
"Where?"  
"On the ground, passed out, over there," Peach pointed. Zelda gasped and ran to him.  
"All right Peach, it's a good thing you're with me. I need you to help me carry him back to the site." Peach groaned.  
"But it's such a long way!"  
"You'll be carrying Roy Peach. Are you sure you want to pass this up?"  
"I got the legs!" She smiled. Zelda put on a fake grin.  
"Slut," She muttered, taking Roy's delicate chest in her arms.  
When they were back up in the woods, Peach collapsed and grabbed the canteen of water to drink the rest. Zelda laid Roy down gently, and when she looked up saw that Samus and Link were awake.  
"What happened here?" Samus asked bending down to Roy.  
"I don't know. We just found him on the ground....... Fainted." Link gasped.  
"Look!! His cut.... Your stitches broke Zelda!"  
"Or someone broke my stitches....."  
"Does Roy sleep walk?" Peach asked taking a break from her water. They rolled their eyes and went back to Roy.  
"I wonder what attacked him......" Samus said peering into his wound. Suddenly a big gasp of air erupted from Roy's chest and he moaned, rolling over onto his stomach.  
"Roy?......" Zelda whispered, and his head snapped towards them in shock.  
"Get away from me!" He said, gripping his sword.  
"Roy?" Link said reaching out to touch him. Roy whipped out his sword and nicked Link's hand as a warning.  
"Ahhh!!" Link yelped drawing his hand back and shaking it hard. "Why the hell'd you do that?" The others awaking from Link's yell, Roy pointed his sword directly at Zelda.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Uhhhh....." Zelda stammered in not a very lady-like manner. "We don't want anything Roy....."  
"What happened last night? Did you get amnesia or something?" Samus asked.  
"No.... I don't think so. I know all of you."  
"But what happened last night? Do you remember?" Zelda asked.  
"My friend Ganon paid me a visit, and that's all I'm saying."  
"Your "friend" Ganon? What did he do to you?"  
"I said that was all I was saying!" Roy said, confusing himself. Fox peered closely at Roy.  
"Get away from me!" He yelled.  
"What's that?" Fox's said attempting to touch Roy's arm. Roy slashed his sword, almost hitting the speedy Fox.  
"There is some sort of purple metal in his arm..... But he won't let us come near him, so what will we do?"  
"Purple metal......" Link peered at his arm. "Ganon must have done something to Roy's cut with more of that strange purple metal......"  
"I don't need to have you guys pick me apart and give me that crap, I'm going to the headquarters."  
"Eh..... Roy, we don't have a headquarters," Samus raised an eyebrow.  
"Not your headquarters, dumass, Guinevere's!"  
"You're going.... to the villains' hideout.....?" Link stared. "You know where it is?"  
"Naturally, I go there all the time!"  
"Uh-huh....... So. Roy. I was thinking about, er, you know, joining the villain circle. Do you think you could take us there so I could ask Guinevere about it?" Fox said.  
"Why "Us"?"  
"Because Link and Zelda wanted to know about it too. So do you think you could take us? Please?" Roy stared at them suspiciously.  
"Yeah, yeah. All right. I'm leaving now so, let's go."  
"I guess Roy inherited some of the villains stupidity along with their character traits," Zelda whispered to Fox who chuckled.  
"Samus, look after them. Here," Link said giving her one of Fox's communicator devices. "We'll contact you with that. While we are gone, get a good transportation device so you can meet us there when I contact you." He clapped a hand on her armored shoulder and turned around.  
"Lead the way Roy," Fox said, his hand on his blaster.  
  
None of the party spoke one word, until an eerie noise startled Zelda.  
"What was that?" Zelda peered through the darkness to see Link, gripping his master sword, and Fox's paw not leaving his blaster.  
"You know, this could be a trap," She hissed. Link looked around wanting to protect Zelda as much as possible.  
"Roy?" Fox tapped him on the shoulder.  
"We're here." The three gazed at the huge mansion suddenly appearing before them. "Now, I just have to deprogram these booby traps......" He muttered pressing a few buttons on the side of him. "Ah! Okay, welcome to Guinevere's palace and our hideout." Walking a ways further down, they finally came to the entrance, closed with bars, and metal gates, and an alarm system. Roy shut them off with one press of a button and they waltzed into the huge manor.  
"Ridley is coming to greet us! I can hear his wings," Roy smiled.  
"Go...." Link hissed, barley moving his mouth. Without time to argue, Zelda punched Fox in the arm.  
"Uh.... Roy, I really have to go to the bathroom, and uh, Zelda and I will be right back....." Fox said, he was the one with the communicator after all.  
"Okay, it's up the stairs, down the hall, turn right, then turn-"  
"Yeah, we'll find it," Fox said speeding away, not letting go of Zelda's arm. She felt terrible leaving Link there to vend for himself, but if they were going to follow Roy's orders and work together as a team, this was essential. Link just prayed that some of his fighting skills would shine through.  
"Ah! Roy. We've been expecting you......." Ridley swooped down with an evil smirk. "Oh? And who is this..... The hero of time? Have you brought us a gift?"  
"The name's Link," he glared with loathing.  
"Link wants to become a villain."  
"I'm so sure." Ridley sneered. "Well, I'll be back. I must tell Guinevere the good news."  
"I don't think that will be necessary," Link muttered flinging an arrow at the purple beast. Ridley reared back in pain as the pointed arrow sunk through his scaly hide.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Roy yelled. "You're on our side!"  
"No Roy! You're supposed to be on ours! Don't you remember me?! Don't you remember when we first found you, when you were captured by Guinevere, and we saved you? Don't you remember any- Oof!" Link was bashed in the side by a flying barrel coming from Ridley's direction and thrown onto the ground. Like a flash Ridley was in the air and ready to pounce. Link rolled out of his range of fire and scrambled onto his knees the master sword tight in his hands. Ridley swerved and headed right towards Link who swung his sword like a baseball bat, as if Ridley was the ball.  
Memories and visions were running through Roy's head. He stood there in the middle of the room, mouth gaping. Were these memories really all his? He was so confused. Roy put his hands on his head in angst, trying to figure out which visions were true.  
  
"Fox is that you?"  
"Yes, yes, can you trace us through the communicator?"  
  
"Yup, were on our way right now. Would you get it together Falcon?! Sorry."  
"It's all right. What's happening over there?" Zelda said, talking into the communicator.  
"Nothing of importance, as usual." Samus sighed. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible."  
"Good, let's go Zelda," Fox said opening the bathroom door.  
"Wait!" Came Samus' crackling voice.  
"What?"  
"When you moved from that spot I couldn't trace where you were! Stay there, I'll drive fast." Fox and Zelda looked at each other.  
"I'm going," Zelda said. "I don't have the communicator." Fox shook his head.  
"I don't think that's a smart idea for all of us to split up."  
"I have to help Link!"  
  
Link was still standing, barley. He and Ridley were both badly wounded, and their energy was running low.  
"You're just as stubborn as Samus!" He hissed.  
"You're just as ugly as Ganon," Link retorted. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge perilous ball of magic came hurtling at Link's chest, and whipping the Master sword right out of Link's hands. Link was sent skidding along the floor until he was stopped by the hard stone wall.  
"So we meet again Mr. Fairy." Link opened his eyes a crack and groaned at the person he saw. "Now, what were you saying about me?" He floated over to Link, and hovered above his weak state.  
"Do you like my new powers? Yeah, Guinevere gave me some nice new moves. Like this one!" All Link could do was try to protect himself by curling into a ball and covering his head.  
"Not a second too late!" Zelda breathed. Thrusting her arms out, a magical force built up in her arms, and she let out a rapid attack of Din's Fire on Ganon. He roared and reared back giving Link the chance he needed to grab his sword and get up on his feet.  
"Just like old times," He breathed.  
"Just like old times," Ganon repeated with a sneer. Both in fighters stances, they let their fury out and battled. Possibly to their death.  
"Roy, help us! You need to help us! Please, remember the one thing that we had, was teamwork! Don't just forget everything Roy! You're stronger then Ganon! You can overcome whatever he did to you!"  
"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN--- here....." Guinevere said, shocked to see Link, Zelda, and Roy. "Oh. Well. I didn't know we had company...... Bowser! Andross! Kraid!" They lept to her side, almost immediately. "MAKE ME PROUD!" She shouted throwing her hands up. 


	11. The End

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters and they will all be given back in perfect condition after this chappie.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading this, this is the last chapter... and well. I'm gonna miss writing it. Now to answer some reviews.....  
  
Winged Knight: Link does have din's fire and the magic arrows like in Ocarina of Time.... he doesn't have the mask however.... I really screwed up all the powers and stuff I think.... Like Sheik and stuff, I tried to add more of her in this time.... Thanks for your review Winged Knight!!!  
  
Chapter Eleven..  
The End  
  
Bowser, Ganondorf, and Ridley gladly went to Link, as they grinned evilly at his weakened state. Three? This was too much! Link swung his sword every which way to try to keep them from gaining on him. Finally seeing his chance, he threw his hands up in the air and brought his hand down, creating Din's fire all around him. The blast affected Bowser, Ridley, and Ganondorf, setting Ganondorf on fire. He dropped to the floor and rolled like an idiot, as Link slashed away at the other two.  
Andross and Kraid took Zelda, who was also having an awful time trying to keep the two back.  
Guinevere strutted over to Roy, who was on his knees, holding his head in angst.  
"Aww.... My poor baby. Are you having a tough time trying to figure things out?" Gwen kicked Roy onto the ground and laughed.  
"Whacha gonna do?" She taunted. Those words seemed to echo in Roy's head as he struggled to get up.  
"Stop in the name of love!" A girly voice yelled. The huge door to the entrance suddenly burst open, revealing, Peach, Samus, Daisy, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, and Mario.  
"Peach. Shut up." Samus rolled her eyes. No one objected. Gwen sighed, not surprised to see them.  
"Well..... All right, if you insist on dying..... Something can be arranged." She said with a sneer.  
Falcon and Mario charged at Ganon, Bowser, and Ridley, while Pikachu, Fox, and Yoshi grabbed Andross and Kraid. Samus sent a huge energy blast at Guinevere, who fell back, away from Roy. Samus raced over to him and grabbed his shoulders to try to shake him out of it.  
"Roy! You have to help us! We're fighting a loosing battle here!" Guinevere shoved her to the ground and kept her heel on her stomach.  
"Don't listen to her Roy! Once this is over, we can rule together!"  
"No Roy!" Samus shrieked.  
  
Zelda finally got a moments peace to transform into Sheik, a much faster fighter then herself. She punched Kraid in the face when he came down to attack her, and she disappeared into thin air when Andross attempted to grab her.  
"Link! Use the light arrows!" She yelled. Link nodded as Mario swung Bowser around by his tail and Falcon punched Ridley. Link felt for an arrow in the back of his pack, as soon as he grabbed one, he was spun around by Ganon and thrown to the floor, where he raised his sword high in the air. Link, still having the arrow in his hand thrust it into Ganon's chest, at almost the exact same time, as Ganon's sword came crashing down into Link's stomach.  
The two clutched their wounds and attempted to scream or anything, but Ganon was the only one who could muster up the energy. Link seemed in slow motion, he knew it would be all right though. The fairies would come.... they would save him. They would save him. The light was slowly slipping away from him.... they would come soon.... Ganon let out a piercing screech that caused everyone to glance over to the two. When they spotted them however, they couldn't stop watching.  
"LINK!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!" Sheik screamed. Fox stared in horror at the murky blood pooling around the two. Mario's eyes were wide with fear. Guinevere was the only one smiling. In fact laughing.  
"Finally. One down," She laughed as if it were not real. Ganon glared at her with deepest loathing.  
"This is the end of me and all you say is you are glad?"  
"Ganon, Ganon..... So dim. This was all about killing them, right? We are succeeding. May it be physical or mentally," She kicked Roy, who had not yet come to his right state of mind.  
"No!! NO!!!" Sheik yelled, tears dripping down. She charged at Guinevere with a yell and the two battled.  
Link looked at Sheik who was using all the strength she had. He finally realized that there were no fairies. Dimly he saw Fox next to him.  
"You're gonna be all right. Just hang on. Please Link," A tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away. "Please hang on." Fox took the sword out of Link's stomach and took it for his own, striking Ganon in the back. He slashed Ridley's wing and dueled with him and Bowser.  
Sheik fell to the ground with a grunt, and then she found herself crying. Roy watched her with sad eyes. Suddenly he stood up. He knew himself. He ran to Link and stared at his bloody form.  
"Samus! Take him to the ship and get him to the nearest hospital! He cannot die here."  
"It's too late," Guinevere, hissed. "The sword I gave Ganon is not an ordinary sword. He cannot live through that!"  
"HE WILL!" Samus ran to Link and carried him to the ship.  
"STOP THEM!" Guinevere screeched. Bowser glared at her.  
"What about Ganon?"  
"What about him?"  
"SAVE HIM."  
"I can't, he is gone. And I say good riddance to bad rubbish!" Bowser roared and pounced.  
"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE ON MY SIDE!"  
"So was Ganon!" Bowser yelled. Everyone watched in confusion. Were the villains and the Nintendo Super Stars on the same side? Should they stop fighting each other and fight Guinevere?  
Everyone stood still at the two figures slashing, and blood shedding everywhere.  
"HELP ME!" Bowser commanded at the remaining villains. They did with grim faces. All the remaining Nintendo Super Stars sat on the stairs. Watching. Zelda cried on Roy's lap and he stroked her head. Peach and Daisy clung onto each other. Pikachu sat next to Fox who had his head in his hand. Falcon stood watching with a grim expression, and Mario shook his head tears falling.  
"It's all my fault," Roy whispered.  
"Don't say that. It's not true," Fox said. Roy shook his head sadly.  
"Roy!! Help me! I love you! You have to understand! Please help me!" Roy looked up to see Guinevere, very much bloodied and beaten. "Please help me..." She breathed. Roy looked in her eyes and slowly his head started to move back and forth.  
"All I ever wanted..... Was you." Her voice sounded like the wind, and soon it passed. The Smashers did not move that night. They stayed in Guinevere's palace, and slept until morning. It was over, but it was by far a happy ending.  
Although they were evil, it was still a shame to see them dead. Especially Guinevere. Roy and she had been like best friends before this. Bowser, Ridley, Ganon, Kraid, Andross, and Guinevere were taken to the hospital. Gwen, Kraid, and Ganon were declared dead. The rest stayed in the hospital, and were later put into a high security jail.  
  
"Fox? Fox, you there?" Samus' voice came through over the communicator. Fox perked up.  
"Yes, yes we're all here in the waiting room. What news of Link?" Everyone held their breath.  
"Link is going to be fine. The doctors said it was truly a miracle. They thought they lost him at one point, he was not breathing at all. He was almost declared dead, but suddenly he started breathing again. Come and see him!" After buckets of tears, the Nintendo All Stars were let in. Zelda raced to him.  
"Zelda!" He cried.  
"I love you!"  
"I love you too..." He hugged her. Roy walked over to the side of his bed.  
"I'm so glad that you're okay Link. We couldn't have done it without you." Roy's heart was torn from Zelda, but he knew it would repair. Zelda and Link were just meant to be.  
"The sages....." He whispered.  
"What?" Zelda asked.  
"The sages brought me back. They said it wasn't my time.... and then... I stared to breath again I think." Fox tilted his head.  
"The sages?"  
"Just one of our many adventures...." He smiled.  
"Men..... And woman.... Thank you so much for answering my Nintendo All Star call. We were successful.... but of course there was a price to pay. The villains are in good hands, and I think our services are done for now. I need to go, but hopefully we will meet again soon." Not without hugs did Roy leave, and as soon as he did, he mounted his new horse the city had given the heroes, and rode straight to the Kingdom of Altea.  
Once there, a maid opened the door and Roy couldn't help but be suspicious remembering Gwen. A man finally came to the door, a smile on his face and arms wide open.  
"Marth!!"  
"Roy! How are you?"  
"Well.... where do I start?...." Marth and Roy walked and talked for some time, recalling all past events. And when about hearing of Princess Guinevere's death, Marth was quiet for some time.  
"I saw that in the paper.... She loved you, you know." Roy looked down.  
"And I loved her.... until this of course."  
"Think of her fondly Roy. She was blinded by you....."  
"This will haunt me for the rest of my life." Marth put a hand on his friends shoulder.  
"It's over Roy...." That was the most they said about her. Roy told his best friend about Zelda and Peach, and they laughed into the night, and when suddenly the wind picked up, Roy could have sworn he heard her voice.  
"All I ever wanted..... Was you....."  
  
Link made a full recovery, and he proposed three months later. Zelda said yes. They now live in Hyrule together with their two kids.  
  
Pikachu did not return to Ash. It stayed free, and did what it pleased, happier then it had ever been.  
  
Peach.... well she was wrong about Captain Falcon. They are now dating, and Falcon is happier then ever to buy her those 500 dollar shoes.  
  
Fox went back to his crew, told them all of the exciting events, and eventually moved to Dinosaur Planet with the vixen Krystal. He still always checks in on Samus, who still has one of Fox's communicator.  
  
Mario retired in Mushroom Kingdom, eventually getting over Peach and moving on to better things.... Daisy. Yoshi and Birdo found love and very happy with the newborn Yoshi's.  
  
Samus does her usual thing and still finds some fighting jobs that pay well. Now a very rich bounty hunter, she does jobs for fun.  
  
And Roy..... Well. He is doing all right. He goes to see his friends a lot, lives a quiet life, and is currently dating Marth's new maid, Gwen. Imagine that.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! I kind of closed the door for any sequels.... but that's all right... Please Review! See you in another story..... Gold Sky 


End file.
